Nothing Less
by Otakufan1034
Summary: Basically It's what would happen, when a certain smart-ass red head Is Introduced to the Death Note plot. It has LightxOC and LxOC, yeah my OC Is an Uke..I can't really write Seme. Misa Is not In this story, but then again she's not In most of them.


Nothing less

Less squinted as he strolled up to the brightly lit walkway of Daikuo Academy. It was summer, he always hated summer, the dreadful heat and stuffy air, it always made him un-easy and on edge. It was September for gods sakes! It was supposed to be cold, why the hell was It almost 90_ fucking degress!_

He let out a sigh today was the day he was supposed to start a new year of school. _Ah yes school, the underbelly of adult society what a joy this was going to be (by the way that was sarcasm)._

he stopped walking once he reached the door he stared at the handle with the small yellow sign that read In big bold letters **PUSH.**

he grunted In disgust as he pushed the door open. The Air conditioning Inside was like a rush of relief, and most of his irritability washed away with It. He sighed contently, It was 10:37 a.m. he was supposed to meet the princepal In the main office.

he sighed as he placed his thumb nail idlely In his mouth and chewed on It a bit, then rubbed his temples with his hands and groaned. He brushed past locks of bright red hair, and slowly closed his deep emerald green eyes, as he walked Into a boys bathroom and shut the door.

then after a couple' a minutes he snapped opened his eyes and let out a guteral screech. He sighed after a couple of seconds, bringing the spine tingling and gut reeching display to a close.

he took a long look at himself In the mirror he had bags under his eyes, he hadn't had any sleep at all for 2 whole days. _I'm so fucking tired!_ He sighed one last time and adjusted his clothes In the mirror. _This schools' uniform Is so preppy It makes me want to puke_

the off-tan khaki pants were snug and rode up In all the wrong places, the bleached white dress shirt was itchy, and the blood red tie was nearly joking him to death. Yeah, he was a bit bitchy, but I hope under the circumstances you'll forgive the poor kid.

"This sucks," he muttered to no one In particular. He just wished he was home, In bed playing his DS, and releasing some teenaged angst by ripping some chinese bitch's heart out with his bare hands.

Sadly though that wasn't the case. "Hello, I'm supposed to meet the princepal today," Less spoke softly and kindly he always worried about appearances, after awhile the act just comes natural. The school's receptionist looked up with a smile.

"Ah yes you must be the new transfer student, Less-kun." he smiled "that's me," the receptionshinists' smile never faltered as she opened her eyes "Mr. Haruhara has been expecting you." he faltered, he knew he was late, by this girl's passive agressive undertone she new he was late.

"I know, I'm late I'm so sorry, but I had a few personal matters to attend to." he forced his tone to sound apologetic, and laughed nervously at the end like he was expecting some kind of punishment. "Oh no It's alright, he's right In there."

She pointed to the door slightly behind her that read **PRINCEPAL **"Thank you miss," _I thought this was some prestigious school, but everything seems to have a label on it._ His left facial muscle twitched.

Orihara, Less

Homeroom - Mr. Hibiki, Shizuki - _6:35 - 7:00_

First period - Ms. Shizuken, Yuki - Honors Biology _8:05 - 9:00_

Second period - Mrs. Likio, fuko - Honors L.A. _10:05 - 11:25_

_lunch break - 10:30 - 11:00_

Third period - Mr. Fujimoto, Hewa - Honors Mathmatics _11:15 - 12:05_

Fourth period - Mr. Niwa, Haruki - Honors Chemistry _12:05 - 1:00_

elective #1 - P.E. - Mr. Suoh, Haruhi _1:00 - 2:00_

elective #2 - Art - Mrs. Ichinose, Haruko _1:00 - 2:00_

Less smiled today was going to be good after all. He had Art today, _I always loved art class_ he smiled contently as he stared at his schedule, he missed lunch and Third period, as well as fourth, so It was off to art class.

First though he had to find his locker...It was number 1034 combination 10 - 34 - 13 _hm seems easy to reme-_!

Ooof!

Before Less knew what had happened he fell backwards and hit the floor butt first with a loud thud. His schedule fell from his hands. He winced In pain as he rubbed his back-side _ow! ow! ow! that really hurts!_

He blinked as his thought process slowly went back on track, according to Newton's third law of motion, everything that you push against pushes back with equal or greater force, so something had to hit him In order to knock him down.

Less opened his eyes and looked around for what he bumped into. "ugh..," the person Infront of him was a guy he looked around 17-ish he had brown hair, and was really lean he had the same uniform as him too.

Less stood up and offered his hand "I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going you're not hurt right?" The guy Infront of him finally opened his eyes "hm?" Less's breathe caught In his throat, the boy's eyes were a deep brown color, and were extremely sharp and feirce looking.

"oh, I'm fine Thank-you," the boy's hand grasping his shook Less from his thoughts, Less flahed him a lop sided smile and helped him up. Less looked around he forgot his schedule "aw man...where'd that thing go?"

"hm what're you talking about?"

"I lost my schedule...It must've fallen out of my hand when I bumped Into you. By the way, why did you bump Into me anyway, were you not looking where you were going as well?"

"yeah, actually I was on my way to art class..," Less glanced to his side as hew spotted a piece of paper on the floor when he picked It up he saw It was his schedule, but next to It was a black notebook.

"Hey did you drop your notebook?' Less said as he picked up the soft-covered, loose-leafed notebook, but when he turned around the kid was there, but so was a huge, ugly, floating monster.

Less laughed "friend of yours," he motioned towards the giant monster. The brown haired kid's eyes were huge, he looked liked he was shocked, the monster grunted slightly In surprise "you can see me?"

Less laughed again at the dumb question "of course I can, and I must say you are the ugliest puppy I've ever seen." the brown-haired kid smirked "you get used to It..," _so, this kid must be the guy everyone Is talking about Kira...from the english word killer._

"so,...you're Kira?"

"yes, I am,"

"are you supposed to kill me now that I know you're secret?"

"hm...what are your thoughts on Kira?"

Less smiled "well...," _Kira's not bad I mean he does kill criminals..,but he might not know the whole story about all of the prisioners...,but after all the news reports..,and T.V shows based on real cases...I can't help but think they probably deserved It._

"well I don't think your bad, but your not relatively good either,"

"oh?..what about me Is so bad then?" the boy took a step closer, _I don't like were this Is heading. _The boy's movements were sharp and quick. His tone of voice wasn't helping either...It was slow and breathy at the end...It was just so seductive.

"well, for one thing...you kill without knowing the full story...second," the boy moved closer he was only a couple feet away now. The giant monster stared at the kid for a moment then said "got It," and left.

"the power to kill people Is evil, not the person himself," Less took a step back this was turning into a bad situation so fast he barely had time to gulp. The boy was so close Less could smell him, he smelled of coffee and apples.

"well, if that's all-," the boy pressed himself up against Less, the action was so sudden Less could only let out a choked gasp. "I think I can change It," the boy leaned forward and kissed Less deeply. Less leaned into the young man, the kiss was soft, but eager, light but passionate all in all It was a good kiss.

wait...this is a guy..._!_ Less jerked away from the kid, he was out of breathe "I don't even know your name...," the boy smirked then chuckled darkly "my name?...It's Light...Light, Yagami...but you can call me Kira...,"

"whatever man I need to get to class...by the way who do you have?" the kid glanced at his watch "well since It's 1:00...I have miss Ichinose...art class..," Less glanced down at his schedule..."hey I have her to...,"

Light smirked and held out a hand "well shall we?" I pushed his hand down "you lead the way...,"

_Little did I know...that I wasn't going to art class...I was following the devil down the path of damnation..._


End file.
